


satisfied

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Lust at First Sight, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Side Pairings Within Fic, Size Difference, Size Kink, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, Rey had thought that surrounding herself with members of the Resistance would help, a balm to ease the pangs of loneliness she’d felt for longer than she cared to think about, and assumed that the constant shuffle of activity and comings and goings would help her. </p><p>Of course, it only made things all the more complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> No idea if this is plausible, but I had the thought about Rey being able to sort of feel out what it is that people feel around her? And if you're on a military base, where everyone's afraid that this might be their last day . . . chances are the vast majority of those thoughts are going to be about sex. 
> 
> Poor Rey. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

At first, Rey had thought that surrounding herself with members of the Resistance would help, a balm to ease the pangs of loneliness she’d felt for longer than she cared to think about, that the constant shuffle of activity and comings and goings would help her get over the fact that Luke had told her  _ no _ , he wasn’t ready to train anyone again. His rejection had been a blow, softened only by Leia Organa welcoming her with open arms, promising that they could always use a skilled pilot and that if her brother was too big of an idiot to see how vital she was to their cause of restoring balance to the galaxy, then she’d always have a place with Leia working for the Resistance. Rey’s chest had warmed with the sentiment and with the woman’s faith in her. 

The itch deep in her gut had started two weeks into her new life. She’d been working on scrubbing clean the undercarriage of the Falcon, laid out on her back beneath the belly of the great ship, when she’d noticed she’d been pressing her legs together for the better part of a half an hour and there was  _ still  _ this terrible nudge on the edge of her mind, that itch she just couldn’t scratch, that wasn’t getting any better. Wiping her forehead, she crawled up and out from underneath, wondering when it was that this ridiculous  _ thirst  _ had started to claw its way up her throat when she felt it. Lust, hot and thick, crawled up under her skin and nestled in her chest, wrapping itself around her lungs and pulling them tight as her head whipped around to try and find the source of the sensation, searching within her. No, Kylo had gone blessedly quiet in the past few weeks, and pushing out with the Force she found the source to be external. There were two pilots, both of them with nothing but sex on their minds, and as she pushed a little further, stepping away from the Falcon as though she was going to peer around the edge of the nearest fighter and see them mounting one another, she could  _ feel  _ the desire rolling off the both of them. It crashed over her even as she stepped gingerly closer to find the man and woman simply talking to each other, lost in their own world and not noticing Rey as she stepped closer. 

Plain as day she could  _ see  _ inside the man’s mind, could  _ see  _ the woman pressing him down so that he leaned against the wing of the jet, as she slid her jumpsuit off and down past her feet, allowing her to climb up onto the wing and press her slit to his face. Rey felt her cheeks heat, her eyes widening and her mouth parting in a soft huff of surprise. That got their attention. 

No sooner had they both turned to look at her, but she caught the quickest sight of what the woman was thinking of and Rey wasn’t so sure she’d ever backtracked from a situation so quickly. Not that she didn’t appreciate the--compliment? She guessed?--image of her riding the woman’s face as the man fucked into her, but nooo. No way was she ready for that sort of closeness, let alone with two pilots who she’d never met before. 

 

It didn’t stop. She might as well have she’d opened wide a door into the minds of everyone on base, and she supposed it really wasn’t any surprise that the one constant between each and every one of them? Sex was never far away from the collective thoughts of those she found herself surrounded by. Maybe it was the realities of being at war, that every moment could be the last, and that they needed to make every moment count. More than once she found herself part and parcel to the thought process that flirted with a slew of individuals she walked past in the mess hall, and every time she’d try and keep herself from flushing as she forced her head down and trudged towards where Finn and Poe were sitting. 

They . . . didn’t help the matter. At all. At least their thoughts weren’t directed at her,  but the way they kept making eyes at one another? She was submerged in the same heated sensation, feeling it scratch against her skin and itch at the back of her eyelids. 

“ _ Kriff,  _ you two need to get a room,” she muttered under her breath as she stepped closer and took a seat opposite them. Finn’s cheeks went ruddy, and Poe’s full lips twisted in a secretive smile. 

“Hey, I’m game if he is,” Poe said, nudging Finn, who about choked on his food. 

Rey tugged at her collar, the heat of just what Poe wanted to do to Finn in said room making her cheeks flush and her temperature spike. Her thighs pressed together, hard enough she swore she was going to cut off her circulation, but it wasn’t enough. It never was. She didn’t need to be able to see into his mind, she could fucking feel it from the get go, and it was driving her insane. Taking the matter into her own hand wasn’t enough, anymore; she’d been trying that for the past week and a half, and the damn sensation just got worse. 

The next person to so much as look at her funny wouldn’t be walking straight for the next few days, of that she was damn sure. 

 

A month into the job and Rey had been caught in an ambush by a couple of arms dealers. While they bickered over how to best find a use for her (she didn't need to be Force sensitive to know just which direction  _ that  _ would go) they'd thrown her into a large room with one door, and one glass pane up at the top, with none other than the bastard who'd taken her abilities and blown them wide open. Kylo Ren’s eyes widened, his mask stripped of him (or perhaps never recovered from the destruction of Starkiller Base), and his lips twisted. 

“It would be you, wouldn't it?” he growled, and she was displeased to find he didn't need the mask to make his voice hit such a low register. “You've been making my life a living hell, you know that?” 

She bit out a laugh, feeling all the irritation and frustration from the past month bubbling up in her veins. “ _ Me? _ ” Her eyes beaded with tears. “I’ve been making your life hell?  _ Please _ , explain what I’ve been doing.” 

His gaze narrowed. “You can’t keep your damn hormones in control. I can feel them now, and it’s  _ ridiculous _ . If this is your idea of a way to keep me distracted--.” 

Her laugh cut him off and echoed between them, and a wave of irritation cut the sound off in her throat. She could only guess it came from him, but it couldn’t knock the smile from her face. “Please. It’s your damn fault that you blasted open this stupid Force bond, or whatever, between you and I. I’m just--I’m working on it. It’s not on purpose, and trust me I’m trying to get it to stop.” 

“Well, try harder,” he muttered as he looked away from her. 

She bristled at that. Excuse him? She was the one that needed to try harder? “You’re the one with all the training,” she hissed through her gritted teeth as she moved to stand opposite him. She might not have come all that close to his height (which was  _ really  _ aggravating) but she was glad to see that he didn’t quite meet her eyes when she spoke. “Why don’t you do something about it if it’s such a damn bother? Or didn’t your master teach you?” Her sneer felt uncomfortable, or maybe that was her proximity to him. Someone might as well have lit a fire under her fingertips and behind her navel. She could feel her cheeks warming up, too, and  _ dammit  _ this was not the appropriate time for something like this! 

She watched as his pupils dilated and his tongue ran out and over his bottom lip. “I’ve tried,” he said, and his voice was huskier than she’d anticipated. “It hasn’t been working. Trust me. I’d give about anything to make it stop.” 

**‘Anything** ?’ a voice in Rey’s head supplied, and she felt Kylo inhale sharply at the word. Before either of them could come up with a response the door opened, and one of the arms dealers smirked to see them standing there. 

“Good, so you two know each other.” He had a thick accent that Rey couldn’t place, but felt Kylo stiffen next to her. “Me and the boys have been talking and really, you two are at our mercy. Y’know that? And then we went and looked you up.” He whistled, looking mighty proud of herself. Rey could practically  _ feel  _ him gloating, not needing the wide, self-satisfied smile on his face to know he was feeling pretty damn good about the situation. “You two are worth a lot to two different types of people. So. The boys and I was thinking it’s up to you both to decide who you go to. Whether we sell you to the First Order,” he looked to Kylo. “Or the Resistance. Either one’s gonna pay a pretty penny.” 

“And how do we decide?” Kylo asked, voice dry. ‘I say we simply kill them, and be done with it.’ 

‘ **No.** ’

‘ **You want to go to the First Order, then? The only way you’re getting me to the Resistance is in pieces, or a body bag.** ’ 

‘ **You’re so damn dramatic, it’s pathetic.** ’ 

“You entertain us.” 

Rey’s attention snapped onto him, her eyes narrowing as she caught his meaning. “Excuse me?” 

“Whoever puts on a better show--or survives, given your record and stances--will get to decide. So if you can keep us gents entertained--.” 

He didn’t get to finish what he was saying. Kylo’s arm extended outward and  _ squeezed _ the air from the man’s lungs. His face was going purple, and Rey snarled as she looked at him. 

“No killing! I mean it!” 

There were a chorus of voices coming from above, where the glass must’ve been a one-way mirror that his men were looking through. Rey used the Force to draw the man’s weapon, shooting through the glass as Kylo shoved their leader hard enough into the back wall to knock him out. 

Between the two of them, the rest of his crew was minimal work, Kylo able to freeze the blasts in midair to give Rey time to stun them all. Easy. He really shouldn’t have had any problems with it except--. Rey turned to where Kylo was stepping towards her, realization dawning as she stared. “You were here for a reason, weren’t--.” His lips captured hers, silencing her and cutting off the rest of her accusation. Whatever sort of  _ issues  _ she’d been having with the arousal and lust she felt from everyone else around her, it was nothing in comparison to the pure need and desire rolling off of Kylo in waves thick enough to choke her. There was hardly time for them to disrobe, nails scratching against skin as they got closer to the end, and with a simple shove Rey had Kylo on his back. She was soaked, eager to possibly put an end to the craving that’d refused to go away for the past month, and he looked just as debauched and ready for her, palming his cock as he watched her straddle his hips. She slid down and onto him inch by inch, her mouth opening and face contorting at the pressure. Fingers had not been near enough to get her off and satisfy her, but this? He might’ve been an ass, but at least he was a well endowed one. He let her take her time to seat herself fully on his dick, his own hands coming to seat themselves on her hips. His left hand made to move upwards, to cup her breast, and she hissed when he pinched the nipple between his forefinger and thumb. Her right hand pressed him down before he could lean up, presumably to take the bud in his mouth, and using his chest as a steady surface, she bounced herself up and down on his cock. 

His back arched, head thrown back and fingers tightening where he held her hip. “Kriff,” he muttered, the word coming out intermingled with a handful of moans. She reached out to grab him by the jaw, her eyes slitted as she stared down at him. Her breasts bounced with the constant movement, and she leaned over so that her face was closer to his. 

“You wanted this as badly as I do. You don’t get to look away.” She didn’t need to threaten him, not when he swallowed thickly as it was and nodded, laying back down and keeping his eyes locked on with hers. She grinned, and her pace quickened, hips rolling in a rhythm of her own making. She alternated between fast enough to make his breathing speed up, and so slow that she could taste his quick thought about taking control. Her right hand moved to rub her clit between her legs, while her left pressed him back this time, nails digging into his skin. 

“Don’t even think about it.” 

“Don’t tell me what to think.” 

She smirked. He was cute, thinking he could get away with calling the shots. He might’ve instigated, but they both knew he was nowhere near control. She slowed down even further, waiting until he was whimpering and writhing underneath her, practically begging her to speed up, when she took pity on him and resumed the quick pace she’d had before. Her own climax was nearing, she could feel it in the way her toes curled and her chest began to tighten, and as though it spurned him on through the connection, Kylo’s eyes were going glassy and the color in his cheeks had begun to rise. 

When Rey came it was with a shout, the adrenaline and pleasure mixing in her gut until she seized around Kylo and dragged him to come along with her. His own moan was deeper, coming from his gut, and it sent shivers down her body to feel him spasm within her with his completion, come dripping from between her legs. One of the many good things about the Resistance base was their medical care, and how accessible birth control was. As soon as she’d started getting these sort of urges, she’d seen the nurse about the best sort of prevention available, and so she grinned to feel the come seeping out of her rather than panic about it as Kylo began to, once lucid thought returned to him. 

She pressed her lips to his cheek, and murmured for him not to worry, before getting on her clothes. They departed minutes afterwards. Even at a distance Rey could still feel the similar pressure of his mind against hers, and the question of if, and when, they’d do this again one Rey was wondering herself. 


End file.
